


Of Dates and Children

by joukaimokie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just better to say no, too bad Riku has never learned that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dates and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and I am making no money off of this.

He didn’t know how Sora had ever convinced him this was a good idea. There were a thousand things he could have been doing but the truth remained that Sora seemed able to manipulate him beyond any doubt. Blue eyes remained wide, locked on the all too colorful screen as Riku leaned against his hand. 

He should have said no. Normally he would’ve said no. If it had been Kairi asking him to go to one of her chick flicks with her that answer would most certainly have been no. Instead he sat there barely able to hear it over the loud whispers of children being hushed by their parents as one particularly annoying one kicked the back of his seat. 

Eyes flickered back to Sora for a moment, but the young hero seemed to not even notice the trouble of it. Fingers dragged through the short silver hair and gave a mental sigh as another particularly hard kick hit the back of his seat. When Sora had asked him if he wanted to see a movie he had not been planning on this. Even the hand sneaking towards Sora’s thigh had earned him a disapproving glare from a mother who noticed. He could survive heartless, nobodies, Ansem in his multitude of incarnations, even Diz’s prattling about something he didn’t quite understand. 

But an angry mother with a death glare for subjecting her children to the potential vision of two teenage boys in the dim light… no, that was far worse than anything the silver haired keyblade master had ever faced. If this was supposed to be a date it had to win a prize for worst date ever. Apparently he was good at everything but actually convincing Sora that this would be the end of any reputation they hoped to have. He had insisted no one would ever know, and he had believed him. 

But if it went on much long his obituary was going to read ‘death by children’s film’. 

Riku glanced back at Sora once again as he stretched slightly. One of his long legs struck the chair in front of him and the boy turned and glared at him. It was met by his own glare and quickly the boy turned away. 

This was most certainly the absolutely worst date ever, and yet at least Sora seemed to be enjoying himself as the animated creatures moved across the large screen. He could survive it, or at least that was what Riku kept telling himself. And if he didn’t… well… at least Sora was still around to stop the worlds from being destroyed. 

Riku shifted in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable as he forced himself to switch his attention back to the screen. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to know what was going on in the movie, and he remembered very well why as the cast broke into song… again…

Did it ever stop?

At this point Riku was certain the answer was no. He had gone through some unusual things but fortunately none of them had included singing. He wasn’t quite sure if he could sing and he wasn’t keen on finding out either. It had to be close to the end, right? 

Riku glanced towards the screen and tried to judge how far from the end it was. It had to be some exciting ending, but then again nothing on the screen really seemed exciting any longer. It paled in comparison to reality when they were faced with the fate of the worlds. It could be worse, or at least that was what he told himself. At this point he wasn’t so sure. How much worse could it possibly get? 

He probably didn’t want the answer to that. 

Riku stretched slightly and let one hand attempt the sneak onto Sora’s lap once again. Eyes watched the parents closely, ready to jerk it away the second he saw a disapproving look. So far so good. As the hand rested in his lap Sora didn’t even blink, far too interested in the movie. It wasn’t like he could try anything, not in a theater surrounded by children. Theater handjobs seemed like a cliché, and one he didn’t know how to accomplish without getting caught. 

So all that was left was to suffer through it until the movie was finally over. 

It was too long, that had already been decided in Riku’s mind, and the torture of it seemed to carry even longer until finally it ended. Escape was the only thing on his mind, escape from this torture before anyone noticed the teens milling among the children who became louder than ever. Riku grabbed Sora’s hand and pulled him to his feet as he managed to force a terse smile for his friend. Sora practically bounced as he walked beside him and as they broke free from the crowd Riku let go of his hand, content that the other wouldn’t disappear within the crowd. 

Blue eyes locked out him and despite the torment of it Riku just couldn’t stay angry with him. The keyblade master stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Sora until audible tittering froze him in his spot. Battles were nothing, but the sight before him was enough for the color to drain from Riku’s face as eyes locked on the pair of girls before him. Kairi at least had enough sense to try to stop the giggles however Selphie had no such desire. 

The eyes managed their best glare in Sora’s direction. “You said it would be a secret,” Riku hissed and Sora managed a half-hearted shrug. 

“Hey Kairi! Selphie! We were just gonna get some burgers!” 

One hand reached forward and Riku grabbed Sora’s wrist with a slight jerk. The look was patient, practiced, and his eyes met Kairi’s. She gave a kind smile and shook her head. “I need to get to bed early, training in the morning… right Riku?” 

He officially wouldn’t have been more thankful if Xehanort himself had dropped dead. Riku nodded slightly as Sora gave a visible pout. “Right…” 

“Well I’m free!” 

“Weren’t you going to stay at my house tonight?” Kairi quickly interrupted Selphie as she looked towards her friend and shot Riku a secretive smile. “Besides, they’ll probably just talk about games and stuff the entire time.” 

The other girl turned back and seemed to ponder that for a moment. “Well we wouldn’t want to get in on their man time,” she said as Kairi pulled her away. She shot Riku a smile before she turned back and Riku saw Sora’s slight pout. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” 

Sora’s blue eyes lit up quickly as he turned towards his friend. “Really?” 

“Really,” Riku gave a nod as he grabbed Sora’s hand against and gave it a slight pull. Sora looked up towards him as he followed closely out of the theater. He didn’t ask how, but Riku was certain they both had a good idea. It was just the matter of privacy and that was hard enough to come by. The hand kept around Sora’s as they stepped out into the cool evening air and Sora shifted slightly beside him before he looked up towards the sky. 

He didn’t need to ask what the other was thinking about. Maybe the theater was just a way for them both to avoid thinking about it. They knew what was coming and how bad it could be. 

“Sora?” 

Sora quickly turned and flashed his biggest smile as if nothing was wrong. “It’s nothing Riku. So we gonna get food first?” 

Riku shrugged slightly but stopped as Sora gave his hand a pull. “Come on Riku, let’s get some food,” and for a moment it almost looked like there was a plotting smile on that innocent face.

There really couldn’t be a better idea.


End file.
